ZRT Autosport
ZRT Autosport, frequently shortened to ZRT, are an American based racing team, featured in Motorsport Manager as part of the European Racing Series. A team that are seen as having fallen from glory, ZRT have very low expectations at the start of the player's career, predicted to claim ninth during the opening season. Background A team with a stronger past than future, ZRT have been forced into signing a young but talented driver to lead their effort, partnered by a significantly cheaper veteran during the first season of Motorsport Manager. Indeed, it would seem as if the future of the team is tied up on the success of their driver lineup, with the team otherwise poorly equipped for the player's first campaign. Starting Stats ZRT's biggest asset ahead of the first season of Motorsport Manager is their lead driver , who has the potential to be a strong driver in the World Motorsport Championship. Otherwise the team is on a par with Predator Racing Group, having a poor HQ, Car and low £500,000 budget to start the new campaign. Headquarters Having such a small budget at the start of a new campaign means that ZRT have only the most basic facilities at their HQ: the Factory and the Design Centre. Both facilities are at level one, much like their closest competitors in the ERS. Drivers Almost all hopes for ZRT lie in the abilities of lead driver at the start of the first season, with the Spaniard considered to be among the best drivers in the ERS. Rated at just under 4 stars, Valdes himself believes he can win the title in what will be his debut season, and is content with the relationship between himself and teammate . The veteran Frenchman only has a few more seasons left in her career, rated at 2.5 stars, although reserve driver Cerys Young is by far the weakest driver in the team, rated at just 1/5. Car ZRT start the first season with the second worst car in the ERS, each element of the car rated ninth best, although their engine and suspension parts are closer to the average than their gearbox or brakes. The chassis is also relatively weak, rated only 1.2/5 in terms of improvability, and 2.0/5 for fuel efficiency. This is not aided by poor tyre wear and heating, rated at 1/5 and 0.8/5 respectively. Staff The staff at ZRT cannot be considered among the best in the ERS, with Lead Designer Peter O'Sullivan rated at 1.2/5 despite knowledge of several components. Race Mechanics Billy Evans and Rachel McAndrew are stronger, rated at 2.2 and 1.9 respecively, although McAndrew has the potential to reach 3.8 stars if given time to develop with the team. Chairman Rebecca Hanlon feels that the team are good enough to finish ninth, although is willing to back the team to finish seventh if the player is optimistic. Sponsors ZRT are fairly strong in terms of marketability at the start of the new campaign, averaging to 54% thanks to Valdes' 100% rating. As a result, the team have two sponsors signed, AKUS and Maxwells, with additional offers already for two more slots when the player joins the team. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series